


【圭凉/凉圭】风筝

by jihongci0401



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihongci0401/pseuds/jihongci0401
Relationships: Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 2





	【圭凉/凉圭】风筝

1  
远处飞着一只纯白色的风筝，自己是为什么会发现它的呢？  
明明天空也是白色的。  
不知道为什么，他觉得那风筝和圭人相连，这是他的梦，因为是自己的认知，所以自己才会有所察觉的吧。  
风筝不知道是从哪里飞来的，直到它被风吹的向自己靠近，他才看出来，它是断了线的。  
他想抓住它，却发现自己动不了。  
他挣扎着去摆脱束缚，然后他从梦中醒来才发现，他在圭人怀里。  
山田不太清楚，自己明明知道身处梦中，却依然去抓什么风筝。  
圭人还没有醒，习惯性的用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的发，山田抬眼看表，才刚到八点，还早。  
他闭上眼睛试图去忘记刚才那个奇怪的梦境，那个纯白的令人感到恐惧的空间。

山田洗漱回来的时候，圭人已经醒了，头发睡得乱糟糟的，正迷迷糊糊的揉着眼睛。  
因为是难得的休息日再加上昨天陪他打游戏到很晚，山田就没有特意的叫他起来。  
大概是一起住时间比较长了的缘故，圭人的生物钟渐渐的和山田的作息趋同一致。  
“山酱早。”  
山田用还沾着水的手贴上圭人的颈间去帮助他“清醒”，冰得圭人缩了缩脖子，紧紧地闭着眼用手去握他的手，不是为了挣脱而是他认为自己的手掌会更加温暖。  
山田见状慢慢抽回了手，笑着在他脸上吻了一下，“早，起床吧？”  
“唔……嗯”，圭人差不多醒了，伸手接过恋人递过来的睡衣外套胡乱套上便滑下了床。  
他经过自己身边的时候，山田伸手揉了他睡乱的头发，圭人停顿了一下让他玩到开心才出门去洗漱。

休息日的第一天，两人无言着吃了大量的早饭，单纯是为了消食才会选择出门。  
因为是初夏，两人随便戴了口罩墨镜就出门了，街上的人意外的少，怕热而摘掉口罩的两人又在街上吃了一堆小吃才回了家。  
和前一天同样的，圭人陪他到半夜才睡下。  
晚上室内的温度不是很高，但容易出汗的两人都选择了开空调，温度适宜的情况下，圭人却依然放弃了睡衣，只穿了短裤就钻进了被窝。  
圭人的胸口就那么贴着他的背，他的心脏一下一下的鼓动着，通过接触的地方传过来的节奏像是敲打在他心上一般，频率相同得像是自己的心跳，真实的有些太过夸张。

2  
他睁开眼，眼前是那个白色的世界，纯白色的天空、纯白色的地面、纯白色的建筑，不同的只有用折光感来区分的边界而已，不知为何只有光秃秃的树干是黑色的，连附着的枝干也显露出一副毫无生机的姿态。  
他抬起手发现自己穿的同样是白色的衣裤，正赤着脚站在白色的地面上。  
这场景就像是哪里的摄影棚一般，他知道自己又做梦了，而且虽然记忆很模糊却坚定的认为这次和昨天是同一个梦。  
他忽然觉得人类的记忆存储方式真的很神奇，明明醒来之后只有轮廓的暧昧印象，在梦中却仿佛恢复了记忆一般清晰。  
所以，他觉得自己已经不是第二次进入这个梦，比起思考该如何进行下去，身体更知道如何行动一般向远处走去。

早上闹钟响的的时候圭人已经醒了，他小心地从恋人的腰上抽出自己的手臂，然后越过他去摸遥控器，想把设定成睡眠模式的空调关掉。  
山田闭着眼伸手去关闹钟，就那么按到了圭人手上，他在他手背上拍了两下就收回了手臂，转了个身钻进恋人怀里。  
他偶尔也会有那么一瞬间想要赖床看看。  
圭人关掉了正在响着的闹钟又关掉了空调，室内忽然变得安静了起来。他伸手去梳山田的发，他便用头蹭了两下他的手掌，睁开眼对他说：“早安”。  
他笑起来的时候眼睛弯成月牙一般，圭人突然很想把这个笑容照下来，然而这个只有他能看到的表情，一瞬间的美他仅能用眼睛捕捉后加上记忆去保留它。

3  
好像是在找什么东西，他一个人往前走着，四肢像不是自己的，双腿变得有些迟钝，却仍然不知疲倦的移动。  
他进入一栋白色的建筑物，走廊很长，他用手去抚摸光洁的墙壁，冰冷却光滑无比。  
有点讨厌。  
他讨厌这样的空间，仿佛跟这些单调无比的颜色融合在一起的自己也变得麻木得没有感情一般。

手指动了动，他从枕在桌上的手臂中醒来，可能是太过困倦，自己就这么趴在桌上睡着了，胳膊被自己的颧骨硌得有些痛，双腿也因为姿势的缘故有些充血。  
他站起来揉揉脸又稍微活动了一下四肢。经纪人敲敲门告诉他要进行下一场的彩排，他笑着说好。  
展露出了那个山田凉介式完美的笑容。

4  
尽头出现了一扇白色的门。  
说是门，更像是墙上的机关暗室，他轻轻一推，墙壁便旋转开，他踏进去后便自然的关上，又与墙壁融为一体。  
房间或者说是这个空间中，只放了一个展台，透明的玻璃柜中放了一把匕首。  
他走向中央，想更加近距离的观察它，抬手去触碰展示柜的瞬间，玻璃层像是会感应它一般打开了。  
他把匕首拿出来，上面的花纹也好、刀刃的弧度也好、握在手里的触感与重量也好，是那样的熟悉。  
他抬手用锋利的刀尖划过自己的指腹，只需像羽毛拂过一般轻柔的力度皮肤便绽了开来。  
鲜血溢出来，像珍珠一般圆润。  
‘啊，自己的血还是红色的。’意外地感觉不到疼痛后的感想便只有这个。  
然后他感应到了，这是属于自己的东西。

半夜，他从梦中醒来，发现自己正抓着圭人环着自己的手。  
‘是做了什么梦吗？’他忘记了自己为何会在这样的时间醒过来。  
他将圭人的手指轻轻掰开再用它扣住了自己的手。  
圭人的手比他大而体温又稍高，被他包覆住的自己的手，感受到的是那样令人安心的温度。  
他深吸了一口气，慢慢闭上眼睛，一夜无梦。

5  
他站在门口。  
这里似乎是建筑物中的温室，说是温室，只不过是中间有一棵树罢了，不同于外面的空间，这棵树大概是有生命的，山田有这样的感觉。  
漆黑的树干和枝条的空隙被火红的叶片填满，颜色鲜艳得像是假的，让山田看惯了白色的眼睛不禁被刺得有些痛。  
他向那棵树走去，地面变得光滑起来，触感像是瓷砖，然而自己却感觉不到温度。

树的后方站了个人，和自己一样穿着白色的衣裤，他转过去看他，那人也转过了身对他笑。  
‘啊，是圭人。’  
他手里拿着一只风筝，似乎是刚从树上摘下来的，白色的丝绢上还沾了一片猩红的树叶。  
他用手指绕着风筝线把它固定在自己手中，风筝便摇晃着飞在半空中，仿佛被束缚的小鸟。  
明明没有风，风筝却没有落下来。  
他就那么看着他。

山田像对方靠近，也抬头去看他，然后发现了自己要做的事。  
他反手从腰间摸出了那把匕首，刺进了对方胸口处的肋骨之间。  
鲜红的血渗了出来，在雪白的衣料上开出了嫣红的花。  
他知道的，在心脏下方三公分的地方，把细长的匕首刺进去，就能百分百结束对方的生命。

他是用向上倾斜的角度进入的，血液自然的顺着那些蜿蜒在手柄上的花纹流到了自己手上。  
温热而又粘滑的液体。  
他一撤手腕，放血孔充盈了空气，匕首便顺畅的与血肉分离。  
微量的血液溅到了自己的身上，在同样白色的衣料上，花中生出了花。

‘应该是要看着对方的脸的吧？’  
然而在抬起头的一瞬间，他却转身全力逃去。

“山田？你在吗？”不知道是谁的声音，把自己拉回现实。  
回过神来，山田发现自己正站在公共浴室里，从上至下落下来的热水已经停止了，他已经不记得是不是自己关掉的。  
他垂着头，水珠便顺着发丝落到了自己的脚面上，浴室里的温度有些高，让他觉得有些头晕。

‘估计是太累了吧，就这么在淋浴过程中失了神，不过还好今天的摄影已经结束了。’  
“我在。”他冲外面回着话。  
“今天工作结束之后大家说要去聚餐，再不走的话就要被丢下了哦？”  
“啊，要去要去，等我一下我马上！”  
山田有些着急的迈腿走出浴室去拿浴巾，脚底瓷砖的触感有些滑腻，他觉得这种感觉有些熟悉，却丝毫没有印象。

6  
这种湿滑的感觉，好想冲刷掉。  
山田凉介所看到的景象，在奔跑的同时强硬的出现在眼前。  
站在他对面的圭人是笑着的，与平常毫无二致地微笑着看着他。  
是难以用言语形容的诡异的光景。

那个冈本圭人在笑，胸前开着红色的花。

“山田？”有人拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“诶？”手腕一歪，杯子便脱了手，山田下意识地用另一只手去接，没有成功，指尖触到杯底的作用力只是让它在空中迅速的旋转了一下。  
“咔嚓。”是玻璃杯落地碎裂的声音。  
“呜哇！”杯中的啤酒溅了出来，浸湿了他的裤脚。  
山田一边道歉，一边从身边的人手中接过毛巾去擦拭身上的污渍，大概是入组以后唯一失态的一次，不知为何，他觉得有些心慌，连其他人嬉笑着关心他的言语，他也仅仅是尴尬地笑着来应对。  
然后他放下了自己那份酒钱，在他人对他“并没有吃什么，酒会这才开始”之类的的挽留声中道着歉离开。

“喂？山酱？”  
坐上出租车的山田打了个电话。  
“嗯”听到了电流的杂音，和圭人温和的声线，鼓动不安的心脏稍微得到了缓和。  
“怎么了吗？”似乎是关掉了电视，对方的声音变得清晰。  
“我还是决定现在回去。”  
“诶？不用在意我也关系的，我会等你的。”  
“没关系，我已经在路上了，一会儿见。”  
“嗯，好。”  
山田挂断了电话，然后深吸了一口气，努力让自己平静下来。  
毕竟刚刚互通短信的时候他说过今天要聚餐，会晚一点才回去，第二天是难得的两人可以共处半天的日子，这样突然改变主意会让圭人很意外吧。  
只是突然的，他很想见他，来弥补此时此刻心中感受到的空洞的感觉。  
司机有些揶揄的从后视镜看了他一眼：“女朋友？”  
他笑了笑更正说：“是恋人。”

山田刚打开自家的门，电视里的声音便涌了出来。  
他脱掉皮鞋换上舒适的室内拖鞋，是跟圭人一起选的那双。  
他走进室内，将手腕上的表取下放入托盘中，一旁把外套挂起来一旁扯着领带，虽然是因为版型和用料喜欢才买的西服套装，穿上后却总有种被束缚着的感觉。  
‘好热，又要开始出汗了。’  
他就那样把把西装外套脱下来搭在手上准备往屋内走，坐在沙发上穿着睡衣的圭人便转过来把下巴放在沙发背上冲他打招呼。  
“你回来啦？”他的唇角和稍长的发尾是上翘的，意识到时山田也变成了微笑的状态。  
“嗯，我回来了。”  
“发生什么了吗？你不是……”他索性把外套往一旁的椅子上一扔，不等他说完便弯腰堵住了恋人的唇。  
“唔，我说啊，你这是敷衍我。”一吻结束后的圭人冲他皱了皱眉。  
不过他也没有打算追问就是了，毕竟总有一个人要先开口。  
“哦，那怎样算是不敷……”他还没直起身来，圭人便一把抓住了他的领带把他拖了过去。  
唇与唇相触，湿滑的舌伸入口腔，他抬手把手指插进圭人的发间，按住他的后脑互相配合着不断加深这个吻。  
心中的空洞在渐渐的皱缩。

凉圭

山田直接坐在了他旁边的位置上，空气从衬衫与皮肤的空隙中被挤压而出，圭人离得相当近，蒸腾的小分子便侵入鼻腔，是汗液混合着香水的味道。  
圭人凑近了一点，没忍住就那么用舌舔了他的脖颈。  
山田并没有下意识的躲开，反而低头靠得更近：“你洗过澡了？”他闻到对方身上惯用的浴液的味道比平常还要浓一些。  
“嗯，我回来的比较早。”  
他翻身将人压在沙发背上，嘴唇贴着他的耳缘说：“里面也洗过了？”  
“山酱，这是耍流氓……”圭人侧过脸去躲他的唇和毫不掩饰的视线。  
“那也是你先开始的。”山田低下头，在对方同样的位置舔了一下，似乎是觉得不满意便又张口轻咬，直到对方的脖颈出现斑驳不清的齿痕才以吻收尾，像是在品尝一道美味佳肴。

“你刚才在看什么？”山田冷不丁的抛出这么一句。  
“诶？”圭人顿时有点懵，反射性的老实回答：“在看之前录下来的新剧。”  
“我的？”山田将唇凑近，似乎是在逼问一样。  
“嗯。”  
山田勾起了唇角，从他身边拿走了遥控器，反手关掉了电源，“那就不要看剧了，看着我吧。”他吻上对方的唇，抚着他颈部的皮肤让他仰头对着自己，然后又用另一只手拖拽着对方睡衣的领子，引导着他跟随者自己往卧室的方向走。  
圭人闭着眼扶着对方的腰将两人圈的更近，毕竟这条路他的身体也同样熟悉。

门几乎是被山田摔上的，他压着他的肩膀将人抵在门上，又伸手去扯他的睡裤，圭人用空着的手去胡乱的解着对方的扣子，接吻之余，除了喘息谁都没有那个闲心去说话。  
衬衫敞开大半的山田凉介把恋人推倒在床上，立身跪在床上将解开的领带丢到一边。  
他甩了两下便脱下了衬衫，腰腹上的肌肉随着他的动作隐约的起伏着，微微出汗的肌肤泛着光泽，浑身散发着性的意味。  
圭人用手肘支起上半身，灵巧拇指和食指去拨松他的皮带，而后把中指穿进突出来的部分，一点点的把皮带从搭扣中勾出来，然后他用手攥紧这部分，发力拉扯将人拖到自己身前，针扣受力从孔中脱出，他用拇指一拨，再稍微加以牵引便解开了这根皮带。  
然而圭人并没停下，食指和中指指腹从裤扣扫至下缘，仿佛在勾勒着他下身的形状一般挑逗着对方。

山田俯下身去解他睡衣的扣子，圭人一边贴身迎上去，磨了好久的指尖也解开了对方的裤扣，用不断伸进西裤与内裤之间的手指去一点点推开拉链。  
山田撩开圭人睡衣，抚摸着身下人的皮肤，不知道是不是因为前一阵都穿比较的厚，圭人身上的皮肤比以往还要白，他低头用鼻尖贴着他肌肉的线条，对方的味道便充盈着鼻腔。  
像吸毒一般让人上瘾。  
圭人的手在隔着内裤抚慰着他的性器，在他加大力度的同时，山田张口咬上了他的凸起，圭人不禁闷哼出声，乳首周围的肌肤上便留下了山田的齿痕。  
山田拉过圭人的手贴在他的小腹上，引导他贴合自己的皮肤伸入内部去扒下他的最后一层防守。  
圭人有些害羞的别过头，自己的手指却忍不住随着山田的动作去撸动下身的软肉。  
山田身体向前倾，稍微向下压的俯视角度更加具有威慑力，他推着圭人的膝盖迫使他分开到自己喜欢的角度，好让身体能够离对方更近一些。  
圭人起伏着的胸口和微微泛红的肌肤看起来相当诱人，山田便低头用唇去舔咬，当他再扬起头的时候圭人的胸口便出现斑驳的红色印记，像是一朵血色的花，山田用手覆盖上去遮挡，汗液附着的肌肤吸附着他的手掌，想要把他吃进体内一般。  
他有那么一瞬间感到了恐惧。  
山田猛的收回自己的手掌，挪动着膝盖褪下了碍事的长裤，压在他身上再起身去拿润滑剂。  
他将黏着的液体倾倒在手心中，粘滑的液体便顺着他的指缝滴落在圭人的胸口，微凉接触到燥热的皮肤，温度的差距刺激着圭人的神经。  
山田的手向恋人的股间滑去，他翻掌将手中的液体倾倒在他已经勃起的性器上，透明又浓稠的液体便一点点的从他掌心剥落，色情到极致。  
液体的流动似乎让圭人感觉有些别扭，他伸去沾取的手指被山田抓了个正着，沾满润滑液的手指就那样与圭人的手指纠缠在一起。  
山田拉着对方的手指就着液体滑入他的后穴，而后磨蹭着他的指根又将自己的手指没入。  
他的体内十分温暖，他用手指去勾圭人的手指，在他里面玩着追逐游戏。  
圭人侧过脸用手背抵着嘴唇，忍住不让声音发出来，然而他不知道，从缝隙间溢出的呻吟声才更加的诱人。

觉得差不多的时候山田的忍耐也到达了极限，想要占有的冲动同热度一起攀附上身体，扩散到四肢。  
他余光瞥到被自己随意丢在床上的那条领带，他将它转了个圈在手中打出个活结，将圭人的手腕套入环中，然后将活动的那段用牙咬着拴在了自己的手腕上。  
他想将圭人就这样，永远束缚在自己身边。

除了山田选择的避孕套自带的润滑油以外他还多淋了一些液体上去，所以进入变得更加容易。  
他抚着圭人有些紧绷着的大腿一点点将自己的肉身没入，躁动不安的欲望终于得到了安抚。

心中的空洞被填满之后，将愈合的毫无痕迹。

然而这仅仅是个开始。  
圭人下意识夹紧的双腿被他压下，这种毫无意义又无力的像是反抗的行为反而加深了山田的施虐心。  
他故意缓慢又细致的去摩擦他的前列腺，就连往外溢出的粘液也在增添着圭人羞耻感。  
无法被满足的圭人伸手想要去抚慰自己的欲望，山田就将他的手掌连同小臂一同压在床上，另一只手受着束缚，他越是挣扎绳结便越是收紧，无处可逃。  
山田凑近了看他的脸，泛着潮红的圭人红着眼眶咬着唇不敢直视他，脸边的发被汗水浸湿粘附成扭曲的形状。  
耻于用言语表达的圭人选择了更加直接的表达方式。  
他用手肘撑起身体，主动去贴上恋人的唇。  
山田的分身自然的被纠紧，身体反应是最为诚实的，快要忍耐到极限的他也没有更多的余力去欺负身下的圭人。  
性器上的皮肤撑开肠壁的褶皱，热度与热度贴合、纠缠、交融而后化为一体。

山田去推圭人的膝盖，被粘腻的润滑剂包裹着的分身便从他体内滑出，晃动着甩出了些许液体。  
圭人转身半趴在床上，被束缚着的左手就那样弯曲背在身后，山田便扣住他的手慢慢将自己的硬挺顶了进去，另一只手自然的向下伸入，随着自己的动作去撸动圭人的性器。  
随着身下的撞击，圭人的呻吟声便被从唇齿中挤出。  
山田俯下身去，从尾椎骨开始去舔他背上的薄汗，而自己的汗液随着摆动顺着睫毛甩落到他的背上。

细碎的吻落到圭人的肩头，山田便张口咬了上去。  
山田越咬越用力，顶胯的动作也逐渐加深，圭人分不清是痛感还是快感更为强烈一些，思考变得迟钝起来，想要说出口的话便堵在喉咙当中，只要打开抿着的嘴唇，呻吟声便再也压制不住，他甚至分不清是否把那些话语化作文字表达了出来。  
山田用拇指压住他的尿道口去阻碍射精，松开已经因为用力过度而有些发麻的下颌，口腔内干涸到不行，连生理上的吞咽动作都变得无比艰难。  
被束缚着的圭人刚回过头便被他咬住唇索取，微凉的舌滑入口腔，紊乱对方的吐息。  
他放开了手，圭人的性器便随着他抽插的动作撞击在小腹上。  
他将领带缠绕着的手伸向前与圭人的扣在一起，心中淤积的情绪与快感一起攀上顶峰，然后尽数发泄在圭人体内。  
汗液与精液混合在一起，房间充满了两人身上散发出来的咸腥的气味，而身体仍旧亢奋着，山田保持着进入的状态和圭人纠缠在一起不断接吻，那种令人安心的感觉是比任何言语都要真实的东西。 

圭凉

当山田主动坐到他腿上那一刻，圭人明白之后已经是不需要言语的场合了。  
他摸着遥控器去关掉早已进不到自己耳中的电视带来的杂音。  
因为位置原因，他稍微仰视着恋人的脸，山田就那样抚着他的嘴唇凑近咬了上去。  
然后，圭人笑了。  
不知道为何，他的样貌跟记忆中的什么相重叠，内心的恐惧促使他推着他的肩膀拉开两个人之间的距离。  
“怎么？”圭人去拨对方从而后落至前方的发丝。  
“啊，没什么。”山田察觉到自己的反常，他也正是因此才会这么强烈的想要见他。  
他有些不敢去看他的脸。  
回过头正视恋人的时候，山田换了另一种表情，他扯下领带，小臂搭到圭人的肩膀上，双手就那么绕过他的脑后，为了掩饰自己的动摇一般主动地吻上了对方的唇。  
稍带有体温的面料覆上了他的眼皮，闭着眼之后橘红色的视野变得漆黑一片，沉浸在这个吻的空隙，领带便被山田在他脑后打了个结，不松不紧的缠绕着他的眼睛，突然变得无法看见四周的圭人伸手去搂住恋人的腰。  
山田便抓住他的手腕压向沙发靠背，用行动示意他不要动，而他本人也像是被束缚着一样，在他的“要求”下变得无法动弹。

当视觉被封闭之后，人五感中的其他感觉便变得更加清晰。  
他猜测山田是保持坐在他腿上的姿态，紧接着他听到皮带扣被解开的声音，皮质的腰带滑过布料摩擦出的声响也传入耳中。  
他在脑海中描绘着他的动作。  
然后压在腿上的重量消失了一会儿，圭人不知道要保持怎样的状态才好，微微出汗的手掌放在长裤上蹭了蹭又变回摊平的状态。  
脚步声逐渐接近，山田放下什么东西后拉开他的手臂放到沙发上而后又坐回到他的腿上，山田小腿上的皮肤便接触到圭人卷起睡衣的小臂上，他像是故意一般磨蹭了两下，害得圭人紧张得吞了吞口水。  
他在脑海中想象着他的样子，下腹一片燥热。  
圭人有些委屈的瘪瘪嘴，现在这种状况对他而言简直是一种折磨。  
当然，山田承认这之中有些故意的成分，毕竟每次连做爱都要过分注意自己的圭人有些太过无趣。

山田裸着下身坐在圭人腿上却没有脱掉衬衫，圭人的体温通过衣料传了过来，只是简单的肢体接触就能轻易燃起他的情欲。  
似乎是觉得房间内有些热，山田抬手解开了几颗衬衫的扣子，倾身跪在沙发上，用膝盖作为支撑又抵住圭人的腿，用一边手臂去按着他的肩膀保持重心，而后立身靠向圭人胸口，鼓动着的胸膛便在圭人被蒙着的眼前。  
在只有自己能看得到的情况下，山田正用之前从房间里带出来的润滑剂为自己做着扩张。  
他并不会为自己这种意外主动的方式做什么辩解，什么一时兴起或者是酒精催使都不过是欲望的挡箭牌罢了。  
山田凉介不会找这种借口，毕竟对着自己喜欢的人勃起，想要与对方交合是再简单不过的人性本能。

透明的粘液稍微有点凉，山田发出的声音从轻呼变成从鼻腔中哼出的呻吟声。  
他在脑海里描绘着他的表情。  
圭人加重的鼻息便扫过他的胸口的时候，山田已经探入两指。  
“圭人……呼吸……”张口去抱怨圭人呼出来的气弄得他有些痒的言语却变成了最佳的催情剂。  
圭人直接贴唇去吻他会偶尔蹭到他鼻尖的胸口，他又张口伸舌去舔舐他的皮肤，汗液带着微咸的味道被卷入口腔。  
“唔”，山田刚想张口，乳首便被圭人咬了一下。  
仿佛知道对方要抱怨什么一样，他用舌在乳尖打了个圈才抬头说：“我又没有动手。”  
山田勾了勾唇角，觉得自己似乎终于看到圭人对他爱欲的冰山一角，既然如此，那么他又何必压抑着对他的感情。

他拖过圭人的手钻入自己的衬衫里，圭人有些粗糙的手掌在他的肌肤攀附摩擦，迫不及待的想要游走至恋人的全身，独享这种诱人的触感。  
山田伸手拉开他的内裤，圭人的性器便暴露了出来，他自然的用两指去刮弄它，快感让圭人手上的动作有所迟缓，即便是被领带挡住了眼周，山田也知道他此时一定在皱眉，却是在“享受”情绪分类的其中一种。

因为圭人处于“看不见”的状态，山田便承担起了为他套上套子的任务，由于对方有些害羞的样子太过有趣，惹得山田故意放慢了速度去进行本应用时最短的步骤。  
他去吻他露出的额头，然后扶着他的欲望一点点的沉下身去，燥热的身体开放的程度比预想得要好，至少排除了异物感之后并没有什么疼痛的感觉，就像是自己的身体都在渴求对方的深入一般。  
山田伸手去扯松圭人眼上的束缚，客厅的光有些刺眼，眯着眼终于适应的圭人去看近在咫尺的恋人的脸。  
他突然庆幸，这是只有自己才能看到的光景。

山田用手臂压在他肩膀上支撑着自己吞吐着他的东西，汗液顺着鬓角滑下经过正在因吃力喘息而活动着的颈间，流至泛着水光的胸口处与之融合。  
无法被克制的冲动化作物理上的身体接触，然而圭人向上顶胯的姿势有些不太好受，山田挺立的性器磨蹭着自己的小腹，从前端溢出的液体配合着皮肤之间的摩擦，像是种意外的挑逗方式。  
冈本圭人觉得自己才是那个被他夺取的人，明明没有摄入酒精却像被灌醉了一般沉沦。  
他的手从山田身后绕过，扣住他的肩膀，保持着插入的姿势就那样把人抱了起来，对方吓了一跳，只得用手臂扣住恋人的脖子保持平衡。  
随着他移动到卧室的动作，体内的圭人的硬物在肠壁上摩擦，而自己胸口的凸起在他的睡衣上磨蹭着，山田脑中一片空白，刺激到连抱怨都说不出口，毕竟撑着身体好让他的前端不至于进入得那么深的地方，就已经快要耗尽力气。

圭人直接将他压在床上，连门都没有余力去确认关上。  
他扣住对方的手，手指如身体同样自然的纠缠在一起，黏着的液体将两人紧密的连接在一起。  
山田就那样忍不住射了出来，圭人伸手撸动他的生殖器去辅助射精，他将粘在手上的白浊伸手抹在山田的胸口，无意识夹紧的后穴让圭人有些把持不住，比起身体上的感受，精神上层次先到达高潮。

出精后随之而来的空虚的感觉促使他勾过恋人的脖颈向他索吻，比起原先那些浅尝辄止的唇齿相触，现在连怎样调整呼吸去延长接吻的时间和技巧都已经好了太多，此时泛红的脸颊也不再带有羞涩的意味，而是快感带来的情调罢了。  
山田属于越疲惫兴致越高的那种人，尽情感受着性爱带来的愉悦是比什么都要能够排解压力的方式。  
心无旁骛的投身至他所热衷的事物是对人生最大的享受。  
冈本圭人则不同，长久形成的习惯让他会不经意的克制自己，从精神上施加给肉体，会不自觉的选择更加稳妥的方式去表达自己的感受，连做爱也同样。

然而这次没有就这样结束，他将手圈在山田的腰上调整角度进行着抽插行为。  
由于出汗的原因，衬衫就那样被汗液贴附在身上，挺立的乳首摩擦在圭人的睡衣上，身体又燃起异样的快感。  
圭人的身体异常的亢奋，连用口去吸气的动作都带上了颤抖，呻吟声从稍微分离开的双唇中溢出，山田把小臂挂搭在圭人肩膀上，皮肤碰到了他脖子上的领带，他用手将它牵起而后逐渐收紧。  
似乎是在缺氧或者说身体到达极限的状态下，人类更容易体验到性爱带来的欢愉，毕竟尽情在恋人的身体上释放着自己的欲望也是如窒息一般的体验。  
“就算死在此刻也没有什么好遗憾的”就是如此一般的快感。

心中的空洞被填满，情绪便充盈着仿佛要溢出。

圭人喘着气褪去碍事的衣物，又随手解下了束缚着自己的领带，将它系到已经有些脱力的恋人的眼上，像他之前对自己做的那样。  
“圭人……唔。”他用唇封住恋人接下来的话语，又用右手握住山田伸过来的手掌。  
他用另一只手去抚摸山田张开着的大腿，退出来又重新掰开他的臀瓣顶了进去，他用几乎是在自言自语的音量贴着对方的唇说：“领带与你（透着潮红）的皮肤相当的搭调。”  
紧接着就被吻住的山田当然也无法用言语反驳。  
衬衫上最后几颗扣子也被圭人用单手解开，被迫深处黑暗的山田却没有不安，他对圭人抚上他唇的拇指咬了上去，温度更高的舌尖模仿着他的性器摩擦着他的皮肤，是一种绝妙的挑衅。  
周围环境安静的状态下，听觉上能捕捉到的自己和对方的气息与交合处撞击的声响都格外的清晰。  
心中的不安情绪早就随着热度被燃烧殆尽，取而代之的是精神上的愉悦，被剥离下人类外壳的恋人们凭借着掠夺的本能将彼此连接在一起。

山田伸手摘下覆在眼睛上的布料，他不知道自己是怎样的表情，大约是与对方同样的，沉溺于此情此景的脸吧。  
果然，无论怎样，看着脸做的话更有感觉。  
快要到达绝顶的圭人抽出的自己的性器，摘掉套子用手撸动着将精液射在他起伏着的胸口上。  
他与他的精液相混合，微凉的液体安抚着因高潮而痉挛不以的身体。  
然后冈本圭人感受到了，此时会伸手让他凑近，而后主动咬上他的嘴唇的山田凉介，才是他最真实的姿态。  
看来，不安已经消失了呢。

7  
外面的空间不知何时下起了雨，毫无温度的不明液体落了下来敲打在山田身上。  
他伸出手，想用雨水去洗刷身上的血渍。  
清澈透明的水珠与粘腻的血液混合在一起，在他的手心汇聚成水流又落在地上。  
从那个点开始，原本白色的地面逐渐拥有了颜色。  
色块接连着扩散向四周，泛着米色光泽的瓷砖、浅棕色的土壤、褐色的树干、远处浅蓝色的天空和有些温暖的洒落在自己身上的阳光。  
这里，原本是这样和煦的空间吗？  
他挪动脚步，眼前的树木萌生出了新的枝条又抽出了新芽。  
什么触到了他的脸，他抬头看去，是一条线，线的末端连着一只风筝。  
山田稍微垫了下脚，伸手将它取下，风筝有些不安的晃动着，他放开手指将它放开，它便向远处飞去，在空中逐渐化为一个点，随后消失不见。

根本没有必要去纠结什么，想要的话就去占有就好了，释放压抑着的感情，所接触到的世界才会变得更加真实。

山田很难得的赖床了，过了十点他才醒过来，这次的梦异常的长，明明刚从梦境中脱出，自己却已经不记得其中的内容了，不过好像有一件事是他梦中忘记做的部分。  
他转过身，用手捏了捏睡在他身侧的恋人的脸颊。  
圭人皱了皱眉醒了过来，半眯着眼用脸去蹭床单，然后一脸委屈的去握恋人的手腕，就那样把他的的手包覆在自己的掌心中。  
山田用另一只手穿过圭人腰与床之间的空隙，就那样勾着他的腰将距离拉进，然后轻巧的在他唇上啄了一下。  
他想起来，在梦中他忘了去吻他。

“凉介，我想吃蛋包饭……”圭人环着他的腰，用前额抵着对方的额头模糊不清的说着。  
“真拿你没办法……”，山田用手去推他的胸口，“所以说你倒是放手啊？”  
“嗯嗯”，嘴上这么说着，圭人却丝毫没有松开的意思。  
“嘿咻”，山田用手臂夹住对方胳膊把他架了起来，“如果你负责帮忙的话，我就做给你吃。”  
“嗯嗯”，圭人把头搭在他肩膀上继续装睡。  
“你再不起我就把你抱起来……”，山田吸了口气接着说：“然后丢出去。”  
“呜哇，起了起了。”冈本圭人瞬间清醒，飞速的抓过身边准备好的新的睡衣套上，连拖鞋都顾不上穿的跑了出去。  
山田看着恋人跑远的背影，笑着揉了揉有些睡痛的脖子，也跟着他走出房间，垂在身边的手臂被埋伏在门口的圭人抓住，随后两人一起推搡着去洗漱。

新的一天，是由两个人一同迎接的。


End file.
